


cat-ch you later

by builtfromthesamedirt



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Banter, Cats, Comfort, Confident GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Cutesy, Dorks in Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Twitter, Italics, Jealousy, Kinda, Love, Lowercase, M/M, Pet Names, Phone Calls & Telephones, Romantic Fluff, Simp Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Supportive Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, We Just Love Each Other, Worry, dumbass as a term of endearment, for sapnap and dream, he tries his best to be anyways, i am venting but only slightly, major simp behavior, no beta we die like quackity post-joe mama joke, they r best buds ur honor and i love that for them, you could read this platonic if you really tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/builtfromthesamedirt/pseuds/builtfromthesamedirt
Summary: george jokes about being jealous of sapnap meeting patches. dream is worried about their impending first meeting.[slightly inspired by "PATCHES" trending on twitter]
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 149





	cat-ch you later

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS i might've outed myself as a dream smp stan to my irls but it's FINe. it's okaY. it was inevitable w the amount of streams i've given la jolla recently :,) i may have a fic im working on for someone else but here i am instead writing this as a coping mechanism uwu  
> also ik george is not coming to the dreamnap hype house it is like late and i am laughing myself stupid out of nerves all i saw was that first trend and ran w it like i was in manhunt sjksjsksjl  
> reminder that this is a work of fiction and nothing else don't repost or send to ccs! if this makes any mentioned ccs uncomfy it will be deleted!  
> if u enjoyed, feel free to leave a comment! they honestly make my day and i love interacting w ppl on here all of u r so amazingly nice :,)

dream laughs as sapnap uploads the picture of him and patches to twitter, already knowing it’s going to send people into a frenzy. “she seems to like you,” he observes, watching the cat lean into his friend’s touch.

“yeah, i think so. i’m tempted to steal her.”

dream snorts. “you wouldn’t.”

sapnap raises an eyebrow jokingly. “i most certainly would.” patches chirps seemingly on cue, as if she’s agreeing to his claims, as she curls up on his lap, sending them both into fits of laughter.

his phone starts buzzing with the alert of an incoming call from “gogy <33.” he shakes his head fondly, a bit of blush rising to his cheeks from the contact name, and swipes to answer it.

“ _dream._ ” george is clearly in a good mood from the sound of his name on his tongue.

he chuckles. “george.”

 _“do not_ seriously _tell me,”_ george begins, an air of playfulness about his voice, _“that you let_ sapnap _come over and meet your cat before i could.”_

dream rolls his eyes and looks over to sapnap sitting on his bed, patches still in his arms. “yes, but only because he got here first, dumbass.”

george scoffs on the other end of the line. _“like you aren’t one too. anyways, i’m getting on the plane now.”_

“do you want patches to pick you up, since you’re so jealous of her and sapnap?” sapnap shakes his head, grinning at their stupidity.

_“well she wouldn’t sass me like this.”_

“she totally would. you’ll get to meet her when you land. who knows, you might even get to meet me as well, even though you’re clearly here for her.”

 _“and you said_ i’m _the jealous one.”_ he can practically hear george roll his eyes over the call. _“surely you don’t think i’m gonna ignore you for your cat.”_ dream hesitates to respond. he’s definitely not jealous of this attention, but there’s a small part of him that worries about whether everything was going to go okay. he lets out a shaky breath, and george seems to pick up on his anxieties _. “oh, dream…”_ he says softly, almost as if he’s trying to emulate a comforting hand on his back with the tone of his voice.

dream gets quieter as well. “i just… i’m nervous. about meeting you. i don’t want you to suddenly decide you hate me and i never get to talk to you ever again.” he’s reminded that sapnap is still there by the other man calling out about how he got relentlessly insulted the very second he arrived in florida and still doesn’t hate him, but he knows he and george are different. this isn’t just a friendship on the line; this is so much more.

 _“dream, there’s not much you can do to get me to hate you. i told you, i’m here for you for as long as you’ll have me.”_ the corner of his mouth quirks at the fondness in george’s voice and the memory of the night where he’d poured out his feelings on a discord call and was met with george’s own warm, saccharine feelings in return. he can practically see george's flushed cheeks and huge grin from that night, distorted by the pixelation of his webcam but bringing a sense of elation and unabashed love all the same. _“that doesn’t end the moment we meet in person. in fact, i think it might just make me even more on board with doing anything for you.”_

“yeah,” dream murmurs, “me too.”

 _“so what is there to worry about? i love you. we’ll be okay.”_ his face is warm with affection (and embarrassment as sapnap coos at either his cat or him, he’s not sure which) as he utters it back. _“unless you’re, like, super ugly or something.”_

“hey!” he squawks indignantly.

 _“what, just saying?”_ he rolls his eyes. _“tell sapnap i said hi.”_

“george says fuck you, sapnap.” george groans in fake annoyance as sapnap feigns a punch in his direction, electing not to get up so as to not disturb the sleeping cat on his lap.

_“i’m boarding now, so i’m hanging up. love you, dumbass.”_

“love you too.”

_“oh, and dream?”_

“…yes?”

_“i know you’re not ugly. you wanna know how?”_

he flushes. “how?”

_“because i already know how beautiful you are on the inside.”_

george hangs up with that, leaving dream flushed and warmed with affection for the man on the other line.

sapnap snorts from his seat on dream’s bed, abruptly waking patches. “you’re so whipped, man,” he snickers. dream can’t find it in him to care. he’s instead filled with an eagerness to finally wrap his arms around george, to hear his voice without the grain of a web application distorting it, to feel loved and safe.


End file.
